The Saint's Legacy
by Xephos of Space
Summary: Athena and Her Saint are teleported to uh... England were some of her Saints are, however their Cloths differ from the ones almost everyone has and are somehow copies of another existing cloths? Meet Pegasus Aileen and her friends Dragon, Andromeda and Cygnus as they are dragged into a new War that's will reveal more truth then anyone could know...(Few pairings)


**Athena and Her Saint are teleported to uh... England were some of her Saints are, however their Cloths differ from the ones almost everyone has and are somehow copies of another existing cloths? Meet Pegasus Aileen and her friends Dragon, ****Andromeda and ****Cygnus****as they are dragged into a new War that's will reveal more truth then anyone could know...**

**I was inspired to write the story when I -for the first time- saw the Legend of the Sanctuary that came out last year. So that's what I meant by the cloths differ. (wink wink)**

**"Testing" -Attacks**

_"Testing" - Japanese _

"Testing" - English

**X.X**

_FLASH_

Athena and her Bronze and some Gold Saints lay on the ground weakened from whatever had just hit them. Koga was first to climb to his feet.

He blinked looking around, _"Where are we?"_ He asked. The others then slowly got to their knees still dazed.

"_It seems that we were teleported somewhere."_ Athena spoke in her calm voice. Every one turned towards her.

They heard a evil laugh and a man stepped out from the shadows, Seiya was first to speak, _"Who are you!"_

The man smirked evilly, _"I am Glenn a middle class Venusian."_

Athena slowly climbed to her feet, _"Venusian as in Venus?"_ she asked.

"_Oh you do know." _He smirked and suddenly attacked her. She let out a yell in pain falling to her knees.

"_Athena!"_ The others cried, they were too drained to climb to their feet. Koga was the only one able, **"****Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken."**

Glenn simply raised his hand and the attack was throw back towards him and Koga was hit sending him backwards.

"_Ahh!"_

"_Koga!"_

Glenn ignored them as he stared straight at Athena. _"Venus wants me to take you out,"_ everyone tensed. _"But it seems I will have to wait until I remove of our unwanted visitor."_

He turned sideways to stare straight on at a girl about Koga's age. Everyone else eyes moved as well. The girl had just past shoulder length brown hair and her bangs were side swept that didn't quite cover her eyes, her hair stood up slightly like both Seyia and Koga's. But her eyes were what stood out the most; they were a beautiful blue that had grey rings on the outside and had brown flacks.

She was wearing black jeans with a blue to white long top, she had black fabric headband in her hair. She wore simple grey boots, a charm bracelet. She wore little make-up only some golden bronze colour and eye-liner to make her eyes stand out more.

What caught Athena's attention was the dog tag around her neck. It was lined with silver with a red middle and had a Pegasus head in the middle.

"_Looks like a I got here just in time."_ She smirked, her voice was slightly smoky as well as she seems to make a sigh sound at the end of her sentence, like Japanese wasn't her first language. Her eyes moved to Athena, _"Your Athena, right?"_ Said goddess blinked but nodded.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ Glenn went to attack her they all gasped but the girl simple hit his arm out of the way and thrust her palm into his stomach then her fist. He was knocked back and she turned round the thrust her elbow out; her wrist catching his face.

Glenn shook it off only to have the girl kick her foot out and he was thrown back at an alarming rate. The saints and Athena stared in awe. Glenn was thrown back with such a force that he broke through two trees.

She stood in front of them and held up three fingers, _"Thirty seconds." _she simply said._ "I'll wrap this up in thirty second. Here I go, at full power!"_

She pulled the dog tag of the chain and flipped it up into the air, it landed on the floor a little ways away. Suddenly there was a bright yellow circle with more moving circles inside. A flash of light erupted from it and a metal box came up from the ground and spun around before hitting the floor.

They had all caught a glimpse of the pattern on the front. Pegasus. After a few seconds of giving a noise of some sort. It thrust outwards and began to change its shape.

It transformed into a pegasus that gave a neigh as it went up onto hits back legs.

Suddenly the girl ran forward and jumped up and pushed herself into the air more from it's head and what the saints didn't expect was that the pegasus suddenly exploded into piece, thrown outwards only to be pulled towards the girl.

As she was in mid air the armour clamped around her, her clothes change to suit the armour better. As she descended she punched the Venusian with her arm and he was once again thrown backwards flipping in the air this time.

But Glenn landed on his feet. _"You're a Saint!?"_ he exclaimed.

The Saint behind Athena gasped and stared while Athena herself smiled.

The girl stood up straight from her fighting stance, _"Yeah."_ she rolled her shoulders before speaking again.

"_I'm Aileen, the second Pegasus Saint."_ she bumped her right fist against her left shoulder pad.

"_Second Pegasus Saint!?"_ Almost everyone exclaimed staring in shock while Athena stood once more.

"_It's going to get dangerous, so get back a bit." _Aileen spoke and turned to look at the Goddess who nodded and stepped back.

"_You're a Venusian Saint, aren't you?"_ Aileen asked and she turned her head from her sideways position to look at Glenn.

"_Huh?"_ Glenn go into a fighting stance, while Aileen started towards him in a walk.

"_Have you ever..." _she raised her fist and in doing to a helmet formed around her head from her head piece. _"Felt true Cosmo within your heart?"_

She held her fist out and her eyes and armour lit up are. The Saints stared as they felt her raise her Cosmo yet they could not see it.

The helmet's mouth guard came down and so only her eyes now red eyes were visible.

She moved her hand into a formation of some sort, they noticed once she threw her arm back, she was plotting the pattern of the Pegasus constellation.

A red blur followed her movements as she did so, **"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken."**

A blue light of the shape of her body moved forwards before thousands of beams shot forward with the shapes of fists. They all went towards Glenn as he tried to flee but the punches followed him and he was thrown a ways back.

"_Damn, I'm good!" _she then threw her fist up in excitement as her helmet deactivated. She then grabbed her left arm armour piece and pushed it up to show a watch with the Pegasus logo in it.

She pointed to it talking more to herself then anything, _"Thirty seconds exactly."_ she looked up and gave a yell in disbelieve and her jaw dropped as she saw more of the Venusian.

"_Too bad, there are more of us."_ Another said with a smirk. A smaller one dropped to the floor a few meter away from Aileen.

"_There are more of us, too!"_ they heard another female voice. They all looked up to see another girl flying their way will in the middle of activating her cloth. The Dragon.

"_**Rozan Shoryuha!"**_ A dragon made of Cosmo formed and flew ahead of her and hit one of them directly.

Another girl stepped in front of the saints, however, unlike the others she wasn't wearing a cloth.

She had long black hair with dark blue tips. She wore a simple black dress with a white collar. Her shoes were black flats as well as a black watch with golden numbers.

The girl with the dragon armour landed in front of the other guy who jumped then jumped into the air. Athena and the other saints hear a motorbike and they turned to see a girl riding towards them, coming dangerously close to hitting the girl standing in front of the group.

She had silver white hair and was wearing red jeans with a loose black belly top, she had greyish black boots. She had a dog tag around her neck as well but the image was unseeable.

The girl with black and blue tipped hair was nearly hit and turned to the side showing them she was wearing glasses. _"Dammit Eira!"_ she yelled.

Eira ignored her and stopped her bike with a side skid. The remaining Venusian looked up in surprised. Eira jumped of the bike and transformed.

"**Diamond Dust!"**

She flipped over him at an extremely fast speed she landed on her feet skidding along her arms held out. Once she stopped she simply moved her hands backwards and the ice exploded.

The girl wearing glasses pulled her dog tag of her necklace and met the other Saints eyes.

"_We're got it covered."_ she let the tag drop and immediately a blue circle like Aileen's opened. But this time chains raised out spinning around her until you were no longer able to see the girl then suddenly they dropped show an Armour similar to Shun's.

"**Nebula Chain!"**

The girl threw her arm up and chains shot up from the ground protecting them from the Venusian that was flying their way by wrapping around him and threw him and far as the eye could see while he screamed.

The chains retracted as the others made their was over._ "Hey, long time no see!" _Aileen laughed excitedly, she grinned widely.

"_Eira, Assana."_

The two didn't rely, _"Come on, guys! Give me a hug!"_ her face dropped into a pout as none of them moved.

Finally one spoke, _"We saw you the other day. What has she eaten today, Andrea?"_ Assana asked looking to the owner of the second Andromeda cloth.

Andrea winced and rubbed her arm,_ "She may or may not have gotten some sweets before school."_

The other saints blinked, they went school?

The group of four then turned to the others who were getting to their knees and they all looked drained. They gazed to Athena and they all then got onto one knee before standing.

Seiya was first to speak, _"Who are you guys?"_ he met each Saint by the eyes.

Assana was first to speak, _"I am Assana Second Saint of Draco." she then pointed to Eira, "Eira Second Saint of Cygnus. Then Andrea Second Saint of Andromeda and of course you know Aileen. _ _We are Saint of Athena, but were English Saints."_ she replied. _"We could explain more, just not in the open." _she looked to Athena and she nodded.

"_Where to?"_

Assana, Eira and Andrea all turned to Aileen who had her hand behind her head. She blinked and looked at them, _"W-what! Why?" _she whined.

"_Because you've got the biggest house, if you can even call it that."_ Aileen pouted but nodded anyway.

"_Can you guys walk okay?"_ she asked.

Most nodded but Koga winced when he went to take a step, Aileen was first to move. She wrapped her arm around his waist to hold him up.

Koga smiled at her, _"Thank you."_ Aileen nodded and they all walked on.

"_Your lucky that its after school, otherwise we may have had to leave you here for another hour." _Andrea said and removed her cloth and it become a dog tag again.

"_Why?"_ Souma asked raising a brow.

"_Because Andrea doesn't want to miss any school time."_ Aileen grinned but it dropped when Assana spoke.

"_But your like that too."_ Aileen puffed out her cheeks as she raised her voice, _"I never said I didn't want to go back to school."_

**X.X**

They had been walking for a about half an hour when Andrea spoke up in English, "H-hey guys."

Everyone looked up to her and she shifted on her feet nervously, the new comers didn't understand what she had said minus a few being Seiya, Kiki and Athena herself.

Aileen who was no longer holding Koga up spoke, "What's the matter Andy-Pandy?" A vein popped out on Andrea's head in annoyance.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled smoke came from her nose in anger. Aileen snickered and Eira smirked while Assana shook her head. The Saints who couldn't speak English looked so confused it almost made Aileen start laughing.

"A-anyway, I need to go home and let my mum know that i'm good." They all got serious looks – well not Aileen she was still her normal self.

"Okay, come on round when afterwards, Andrea" Assana spoke.

Andrea nodded stepping backwards before turning and running off. Ryuho found himself watching after her. He blinked when he realised what he was doing and looked back to the others.

"_What are they talking about and where did she go?"_ Yuna asked confusion showing on her face. Seiya was the one who answered to their surprise.

"_Andrea said she need to cheek in with her mother before she could met back up with us."_ he turned to see their surprised faces.

"_You speak English, Seiya?"_ Fudo asked.

Said person nodded and looked down before looking off to some trees with a dazed look, _"Yeah, I spent some time over here after the first fight with Mars and while Saori was living on the island raising Koga."_

Athena smiled lightly, she could remember when he had randomly dropped the news on her and the other legendary saints that had been there when he's told them.

She was brought from her thoughts when she saw flashes of light and the girls were back in their normal clothes. Eira spoke for the first time, _"You may want to deactivate your cloths too." _Her voice was as cool as her hair. It send a shiver down Souma's spine.

They listened to what the Eira said and there was a flash of different colours before they were seen with their normal colours.

Assana took of again and everyone followed as the group continued they began to reach the end of the woods. Aileen turned left automatically and they followed wordlessly, they reached a main road that had cars consistently going past.

After crossing some roads and walking past houses they came across a larger one which made a few of the raise a brow when Aileen opened the front gate to it.

She bowed a joking smirk on her face, _"This way please." _she stood up straight and the gates closed behind them. The ten Japanese Saints and Goddess stared up at the house? Mansion?

"_It's a small Mansion."_ Aileen spoke turning her head back to look at them.

"_Are your parents alright with us going to stay here?"_ Kiki asked. Suddenly Aileen's facial expression darked as she looked forward, she gave a emotionless like chuckle.

"_Ha, Parents. Don't make me laugh." _She stared forward before speaking again, _"The are never around, always _too busy_ with work. They don't even live here for fuck sake."_

Athena and the older Saints -minus Harbinger and Fudo who had his eye's closed- stared with shock, _her parents don't care able her?_

Aileen opened the door and everyone stepped inside staring in awe, they suddenly hear small feet coming towards them.

"Aileen!" They turned to see a young girl about seven running toward them or rather Aileen who knelt down and the girl jumped into her arms.

Aileen picked her up and spun her around, kissing her cheek. "Hey, sweetheart."

The little girl grinned in excitement looking towards the others, "Hello!" she exclaimed.

Athena stepped forward smiling lightly, she spoke English to her, "Hello little one. What's your name?"

"Lana!" the names girl wrapped her arms around her sister and buried her face her Aileen's neck.

Aileen chuckled softly, her posture seemed to have change. She became a lot more loose around Lana, and her voice was softer.

"Lana these guys are Saints like Assana, Eira, Andrea and I." Lana looked up again wide eye.

"Really?" Aileen gave a crooked toothy smile to her sister.

"_Saying that, I think you guys should probably introduce yourself." _Assana said from the side of the group.

Seiya stepped for and opened his mouth to introduce himself. "I'm Seiya, Sagittarius Seiya and these guys are..."

**X.X**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
